Tips
With 1-4 Rebirths If you rebirth, get up to a ballpoint pen then go to space and kill the purple dude, then buy a spork and rebirth again. If you have a rebirth, use pets like 10 extra damage instead of 25 extra backpack slots, it'll help. Try to go high, instead of staying at the easy ones, quickly go to the sand area after the rebirth and kill cute fish blobs (That came out wrong), then you can buy better weapons and soon go after snowblobs, which will soon result in a ballpoint pen which will let you rebirth. A thing I do is I almost kill a blob, then I rebirth and kill it after rebirthing, so i get all the money I would have gotten. It's a great tactic to do. 0 Rebirths Don't go after basic red blobs, go smack down some purple blobs, use some codes, and get a couple kills. Then get some basic tool (blob sucker) and suck a few more purples, that should get you money to... Have enough to start going after lake blobs, lake blobs are pretty great! Soon buy some epic tools and 5 tap lake blobs. Save up, maybe after buying a couple backpacks, make sure to refer by using bot refers, I have 8 referrals, wonder how that works... Hint, 5 of them are bots... (On other devices) After you have a couple backpacks and a high end $1.4k firefly jar, it's time to go the beach and kill some cute fish. (I mean suck up) Then after that, cash in, I would recommend saving for a bit until you can get an amazing blob sucker. Then get snowland (Not the village, it's better, more blobs, and more places for apples. If you want you can get the village but that'd be a waste of money, quickly get some cash and get the farm, as well as a good backpack and tool. You will need to grind about 30 dirt crawling blobs, they look ugly but it's worth it. Get candyland and get red sweet fish, victory is sweet. In just like 20 red sweet fish you will already have a rebirth, sweet! Obviously, the tool choices are yours, but if you at least semi-follow this tip guide, you should get to the end 1.5 to 2 times faster. CONTRIBUTE PLZ, I REALLY WANT YOU TO THX!!! Got any of ya own tips 'n' tricks up ya sleeve, contribute to this wiki. Also, make links, for example to the rebirth article or the snowland article or the backpacks article or the firefly article. We need links, thank you! 5+ Rebirths I haven't visited toyland but the blobs in there are powerful!! I would recommend for you to stick to the rebirth article, but it's ya choice! Please help contribute and add toyland tips & tricks. Also, before you rebirth, do as much damage to a high sell value blob without killing/suctioning it, then rebirth and suck it (yes that sounded wrong too).Then go back and sell and you can repeat this process. 50+ Rebirths Y Though? A Quick Note Try to get many pets, (even though mine were wiped, it shouldn't happen to you...) in order for this wiki to work you need to get as many pets as possible! It works really well if you have pets like +100 extra damage.